Xtkl
by Lagosthewayward
Summary: Fictional City, Fictional Hero universe, maybe marvel someday. Tickling, Bondage, Violence, Language, Mature content to follow later. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fisher, age 21, adventurer and superheroine also known as Farad, for her ability to manipulate the electro-magnetic spectrum. The usual partner of fellow superheroine Tigress, a mutant with incredible regeneration powers, cat like abilities, and even the fabled nine lives of a cat, eight still left intact. The two of them were all that was left of the hero team The Vanguard, a team of late teens and young adults who had banded together to fight evil and all that. Most of the team had left a few years ago when one of their number, a mutant named Forsaken turned evil, renaming himself Pathos and defeating most of the team by himself. As can no doubt be noticed he was not the nicest of them, seen in the public eye as the loose cannon of the team, having on a few occassions Killed supervillians and common criminals. In the battle where he turned he killed Tigress, whether intentional or not, it left her with only eight lives left.

Pathos has the ability to absorb, detect, manipulate and rechannel emotional energies, typically hatred or fear were his favorites, though he could absorb any emotions whatsoever. A very powerful mutant that normally wasn't that effective with his powers, having a near fear of them himself, though he was the best trained at mundane things like driving, flying their jet, rigging up bombs, computer hacking, speaking fourteen languages, etc... so he was useful in other ways, but when he turned evil he began to use his powers expertly, like there had never been a problem before, in addittion to his immense level of training. The fight was over quickly and he had fled into the night, they had fought with him occassionally since then, usually to a stand still or he escaped. Within two years after that The Vanguard crumbled apart.

Danny and Tigress however stayed together as a duo, patrolling the more dangerous parts of Bayside City, Tonight they were patrolling in different areas, miles apart. Farad had taken the area down by the docks, a place filled with metallic objects, giving her a nearly limitless arsenal. Tigress was patrolling the parks tonight, where her feline nature gave her the edge. So far it was fairly quiet, a mugger and two carjackers, fairly quiet, which had Farad nervous, she didn't like it this quiet, always made her paranoid that some super villain was plotting to destroy the city.

Floating through the air her costume consisted of baggy jungle camo pants, white tank-top with a green sports bra underneath, and a domino mask over her eyes. Her boots touched down on top of a warehouse as she surveyed her domain, hands on her hips she looked around as she sighed, bored out of her mind, she craved action, some sort of fight. She didn't even hear the pair of boots land behind her until she heard him speak.

"So…Danny, it's been a long time since you've all come looking for me," The raspy voice cooed out from a few feet behind her. Danny spun around and backed up a few feet, panic stitched across her face, it was Pathos. His skin had gotten paler in the last year, almost sheet white, his hair was black as night, and his eyes were their usual blood red, and glowing slightly, which meant he had just fed and was at, or very near, a full charge. Sweat beaded across her neck, the whole _team_ couldn't beat him, she was as good as dead

"P..Pa…Pathos…" She asked with fear in her voice, trying to get it together and calm herself down as he took a step closer, his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me Danny? That hurts my feelings," He taunted as he laughed, his lithe frame quivering with restrained laughter and untold amounts of energy. He had definitely gotten taller, Danny noted, filled out a little more too since the last battle, but hell he was only 20! He still had some ways to go before he stopped growing completely. In an odd punk vampire way he was cute, if one didn't know that he was a ruthless super villain who'd defeated some of the best superheroes on the west coast already. Normally she'd of already started fighting him, but she knew he was vastly more powerful and more deadly than she ever hoped to be, and Tigress was on the other side of the city.

"Come now Danny…after all we've been through you're not going to trust me?" He smiled like a hungry animal as he started to circle around her, cocking his head to one side as he spoke. "If I was going to _kill_ you I would've done it already," His tone mocking and cruel as he looked her over, sizing her up for what she assumed was a fight.

"Look Pathos… I don't want to fight y," She started to say before he cut her off. "Don't want to fight me! You mean you don't want to fight me all alone…too bad, Tigress at least put up a fight before I took her down…surprised you didn't hear any of it…" That rocked Farad to her core, he'd already taken down Tigress tonight?!?! That wasn't good, it meant she was completely alone tonight. Swallowing down the rage consuming her as she picked up some of the roofing and sent it flying at him with her powers.

"Alright!" He yelled excitedly as he flung out a flurry of energy blasts to take down the oncoming metal shards. His black trench-coat took a few slices threw it's hemming as he dodged to side and sent a blast flying at her. Throwing up her force field it almost buckled under the force of the blast. She expected the next blast to be stronger, but it wasn't, it was much weaker, he was toying with her, making her afraid, sending out a pulse of her own ionized energy towards him. She watched the blast smash into him, sending electrical arcs all across his body before he flung a full powered blast into her field, collapsing it and slamming her across the roof and skidding towards the edge before she caught herself.

Winded and bruised she wiped some blood from her lip that she'd bitten as she hit the hard metal. Panning around she didn't see him until she glanced up and narrowly dodged the elbow meant for her head, which was good because it dented a large section of the roof, forcing it to concave under the pressure. Parrying a kick meant for her head she received a blast to her unprotected stomach that doubled her over in pain. Crying out in pain before she felt him grab a hold of her hair and pulled her up to eye level and locked eyes with her, activating his ability to devour a persons mind, unbeknownst to her, he could control it and merely render someone unconscious for a few hours.

The last thing she saw was his cruel evil smile as he drained the will and life from her, crying softly as she believed she was in the final moments of her life. Chuckling to himself as he tossed her over his shoulder and flew a few miles off shore to his small island retreat, cleverly disguised as a private nature preserve where tourists and visitors were not allowed. Carrying her down into the dungeon he'd built, he didn't need one, but he liked the rustic medieval look, though all the metals were high end titanium and had built in power nullifiers. Smiling to himself as he sat her on a bench chained her wrists in the manacles above her head and made sure that the restraints across her lap were secured, he didn't want her standing up.

A few hours later Danny woke up, her head filled with a buzzing noise that quickly subsided as she looked out the medieval dungeon, confused for a minute as she slowly realized that this wasn't heaven, possibly not hell, most certainly not the after life. At first she tried to stand up only to realize that she was manacled and restrained down. _Probably for torture…god help me_ she thought to herself, swallowing down her fear she shifted her feet, which were still in her shoes, laces loosened, though she didn't notice at the time.

"Ahh… you're up," She heard from her right side around a wall as she watched Pathos come out from another door wiping his hands clean on a towel that he tossed on the floor. He wasn't wearing his trench-coat anymore, only his black pants and black sleeveless shirt, his muscles were lean like a gymnasts and he moved like a wolf. Sitting on the bench next to her, maybe a little too close for her comfort, she swallowed, sweat beading up across her neck and forehead. "You know Danny you seem a bit tense…nervous perhaps, you should really lighten up some,"

"Yah…I wonder why? Perhaps it's because _YOU KIDNAPPED ME YOU PSYCHO!_" she yelled at him her face turning red, mad that she'd been captured, mad that she was powerless, and mad that she once had a massive crush on him. Her crush had died shortly after he'd killed her best friend Tigress, Tigress revived herself but had cost one of her lives. Ever since then, Danny had hated him with every ounce of her being. Pathos chuckled as he patted her knee, causing her to shiver before he stood up and looked at her coyly. "Well I guess I did kidnap you just a little…but it was so easy to get you worked up and think I took her out, hell I haven't even seen her in since last time we all tangled,"

Walking around a corner he drug back a set of stocks which caused Danny's eyes to bulge. "What…what is that for?!" She stammered out as he drug them in front of her. Grinning he grabbed her boots off her scrambling feet, revealing her pink socks. "Well well…Pink socks? Never imagined you'd wear those, too bad they're coming off too," Shaking her head frantically as she tried to keep her feet from his hands as they peeled off her socks and placed her squirming ankles into the stocks and locked them down.

"Now I think we can have some fun Danny," Pathos taunted as he ran a finger up her left sole causing a stifled giggle and a very red face. "Oh? I think you're ticklish," Grinning evilly as he tied her big toes back to the stocks and ran his nails across her soles slowly eliciting a series of shrill giggles from her "Nahahhaa No! snrrt," She blushed a bright crimson at the snort, she couldn't of snorted, she never ever made that noise. She was going to kill him once she got out of this, his head was going on a pike in her yard once she figured out what a pike was and how she was getting out of this.

He raked his nails across her pads and over her heel leaving her arch more or less unattended as his long nails assailed the rest of her feet causing her to thrash about begging him to stop, for mercy, for anything but this. Stopping his attack she sat there panting, looking at him with all the hatred in the world, her face bright red as she asked meekly, looking down at the ground. "Is…is it over please?" Grinning he walked off leaving her alone for a minute as he returned with a large duffel bag and pulling out a large feather. "Not yet," as he slid it down her soles one at a time.

Will she escape? Will she succumb to Pathos? Where is Tigress? Where the hell is Bayside? Find out next time on X-Tkl.


	2. Chapter 2

The sensation of the feather tip carressing the inside of her arches was driving her crazy. Thrashing against the manacles and restraints as she bucked wildly, she hated being tickled, especially there. Her giggles had finally graduated to full blown laughter, riddled with occasional snorts which served only to make Pathos grin a bit wider as he started tracing random designs on the bottom of her feet with the tip. Sliding it between her toes Danny gasped as she squirmed in vain trying to escape from this insane torture.

Tears streaming down her face from the endless torment attacking her defenseless feet. Whimpering as he eased off the feather, only occassionally flicking it over her arches or toes, her breathing steadied some as she panted glaring at him. "Let mehehe go! just hehe stopp!," The feather made a quick figure eight over her left arch making her jump more. "Jsssttt stahhpp!!!," squirming furiously as his feather lightly danced across her toe tips. Taking a step back to let her relax for a few moments to calm her down before he began the second round of torture. "Now Danny, one might get the impression that you rather enjoy this by all that laughing...I guess i'll have to keep this up for a bit,"

"No! no no no no! what do you want!," She pleaded, still trying to understand what the point was her free toes curling up as she tried to pull away, still trapped by the stocks. "Let me go...please I'll never tell anyone you're here, i'll quit being a superhero and i'll move the other side of the world! just stop!,"

Paushing to muse the offer and grinned evilly "Hmmm I don't think so, see...i've found that this a interesting way to feed, at least until you go insane from all of it," Pulling out a stiff bristled hair brush. "This should work rather nicely don't you?" "NO!! Anything! I'll do anything! anything please!" She pleaded as he started to drag the bristles acrss her soft sensitive soles forcing her back into a series of panicked giggles.

Stroking the brush across her arches and pads Danny sobbed through the rolls of laughter, barely able to breathe let alone beg anymore, her feet turning rosy under the constant attack. Scrubbing the bristles all over her feet the poor girl was turning hysterical as she writhed uncontrollably under Pathos's unrelenting torture. Squrming against her restraints squealing with laughter as she tried to escape, her strength ebbing from the constant tickling that was upon her poor feet as she started to lose conciousness...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the city

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tigress enjoyed her patrols of the park, it allowed her to kind of take things easy, the trees were nice and it was dark, exactly how she liked it. It reminded her of India some times, not that she remembered much of it, she was only five when they brought her to America. Lounging in a tree in her costume, a black leather like singlet with padded boots to help muffle sound.

Moving her dark eyes across the park scanning for trouble or for aynything really, she checked her communicator, it had been almost six hours since Danny had checked in, and on a night this slow it meant only three things 1) She found a fight and wasn't sharing, 2) Found a cute guy and wasn't sharing, 3) Was back at home asleep. Stretching and scratching the branch she was on, arching her back as she stood up right.

It was time to get up and start moving around again when she heard a noise that caught her interest, gun fire, sirens, laser beams. Grinning and jumping out of the tree and running full force towards teh sounds, some two miles away. The noise had disapated mostly by the time she arrived on scene, surveying the area she spotted the trouble. Arthur Bird aka Omega, a super genius super villain teenager, liked robots and things that went BOOM.

Oddly his normal robot was gone, he seemed to be trying out a new Powersuit, this one was tearing the police units apart. Sighing she commed over to Danny's communicator "Farad! i'm on 12th and Hoffman St, Omega's got a new toy get here fast!"

She hissed into the communicator as she zipped over to a over turned SWAT truck, wrenched the door the rest of the way off of the truck and hurled it at Omega. It hit Omega and bounced off of his back, bringing a chuckle out from the deranged sixteen year old. "Hey now...thats not too nice kitty cat,"

Tossing the last officer off down the road and turning to face Tigress, his face concealed behind a darkened visor. "Been waiting a for awhile for one of you old timers to show up," He taunted, knowing that he was the youngest superpowered being in the city, and enjoyed rubbing it in their faces, especially the females who were very tempermental about their age.

Tigress growled and bared her claws as she crouched and lunged the distance towards him only to be repulsed by a concussive blast. "Tsk tsk tsk kitty cat, you should know better by now, and to think I made this thing to fight Farad, but all i have to reallytest it on is you...*sigh* you'll have to do as a Beta test then,"

Firing a series of concussive blasts towards her, most them haphazard and missed, knocking cars and asphalt everywhere. Dodging nimbly as she maneuvered closer to him grabbing up a chunk of debris and hurling it at him, he zapped it out of the air as she rolled behind the cloud of dust it created and lunged at him again, this time connecting and feeling a surge of electricity course through her body before she let go, wincing and hissing in pain

Backhanding her into the side of the nearby bank, some two hundred feet away Omega closed in on her, taking the offensive now, throwing punches and kicks at her, most of the moves initiated by the Powersuit's combat computer rather than his own prowess. Parrying as best she could, her bones jarring with every hit and her body aching from the concrete it was put through.

Omega grinned behind his dark visor and activated the screamers, a loud anti-personal sonic device, capable of incapacitating normal humans, to a mutant with super-hearing it should render unconcious, which is what happened to Tigress as she fell to the ground clutching her ears trying to block the noise as darkness enveloped her vision.

Omega summoned his airship, drug her onboard, his computer checking her vitals, ready to warn him if she should wake up, or when her vitals neared levels close enough. It was time to test out another of his inventions back home.

About thirty minutes later...

Tigress woke up with the feeling of suspended in mid-air, not a good start to her day, it was a dark room but her enhanced eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and noted that she was infact restrained, spread eagle style in some sort of ring that shackled her ankles and wrists apart. Grumbling some about him taking her boots, the poor things were probably trashed from the fight, her outfit had rips and tears all over it from being flung threw a wall and several cars.

Testing the restraints as best she could, they held even against her enhanced strength, pouting she slumped down some, well her head sagged a little, she was stretched as tight as could go without pain. This would be tough to get out of, especially alone, where was Danny at? The lights flicked on, blinding her for a minute as he eyes adjusted to bright light.

"Well well well Tigress, it appears I have you in my clutches at long last...was that too much melodrama? i can never tell these days," Smiling as he wandered in wearing a lab coat with a utility belt. Popping his knuckles in a well practiced flex as he stood in front of her, he was a short kid, standing about five foot three. "At anyrate I have no doubt that you're wondering what sort of insidious device this is, it is my masterpiece, a device of ultimate supreme torture, capable of breaking even the most iron willed superhero!"

Tigress felt her eyes drooping as she yawned. "It bores you to death? is that it?" Sighing he shook his head, pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit a button. Lights whirred to life, machinery started up in the background then it died and the lights flickered off. "Well...that was embarrising..." Omega said as eh coughed a little, dim emergency lighting came as he looked around. "Damn...that thing was expensive to build," Tigress faked a pout as she taunted him. "Awww...poor baby your toy broke? does someone need his mommy?" Turning red he stepped right up infront of "You listen here!" Poking her in the stomach, making her giggle before she gasped and turned bright red. "Wha...ohohoho..." He grinned evilly as she shook her head. "I didn't mean it really!"

Grinning he dropped the remote back into his pocket and flexed his fingers as the started running them across her tummy causing giggles to come rolling out as he lightly brushed his finger tips. "Hmmm you're very ticklish...must be that regeneration...keeps your skin from building up any form of tough skin, keeping it all super sensitive," Giggling madly as he tormented her tummy. "Nnnoooohhahahaaa!" Squirming frantically against the restraints her head bucking wildly.

Tune in Next time for the next installment of X-Tkl.


	3. Chapter 3

Finger tips brushing and scrambling over her bared stomach, sending the trapped girl into a fit of giggles as she writhed uncontrollably under Omega's torture. Shaking her head as she bucked back and forth pleading through gasps for air and bouts of laughter. She was one of the best superheroes in the business, one of the toughest too and here she was at the mercy of a sixteen year old punk supervillain with a bondage fetish. Clenching and unclenching her hands as they wriggled in vain in their cuffs.

"Hmmm i never thought of this as an appropiate method of torture...I wonder how many hours you can take of this," His voice sounded thoughtful as he pondered having some of his robots take over once he got tired and seeing just how long she could stay concious under such circumstances. Tigress's face went pale at the thought as his fingers slowed to tracing designs over her tummy around and over her belly button.

"Hhehe Omeehega! stoppphehehe" She pleaded at the teenage villain, he wasn't so much a villain as he was a spoiled rich kid with far too much free time on his hands. Panting as he eased up and took a step back, she had no idea what he was thinking, only glad to have a momentary relief from the tickling. Omega was considering what and where to tickle her next, having developed a curiosity about it now.

Smiling to himself much to her eternal fear and soon torment he went over to the controls to tilt the platform sideways, leaving her on her back with her feet out in the open now. "Whats going on!" She panickedly asked afraid as to what was going to happen now. Omega simply smiled even though she couldn't see his face anymore and let a single finger tip travel up each of her soles slowly causing her back to arch as she inhaled sharply biting down the laughter that was building up "NOHAHAHHA!!!"

Grinning as he kept sliding his fingers up and down her soles, letting her body struggle against the metal cuffs restraining her, enjoying the sounds of her roaring laughter. Switching to scraping his nails up and down her soles, her bucking got wilder as she tried desperately to escape. "STAHAHAAHPP!! PLEHEHEHEHEHSEE!!!" She screamed through the laughs and breaths of air. "PLLEEEHEHEHESSSSSHEHEH NOAHAHAHAH!!!" her face covered with tears as they rolled down her face.

His wicked smile still plastered to his face as he worked his nails at alternating speeds and directions, keeping her nerves on fire as she squirmed "WHy would I want to stop? i'm having a lot of fun...now why didn't I do this to one of you super-chicks before...or the girls from highschool...hmmm oh well it's time to make up for lost time,"

Scraping his nails down her soles slowly as he said the last part causing her to explode with laughter before he stopped for some reason that had her terrorfied now. Breathing while she could Tigress tried to crane around to see what was going on but still couldn't see where he was at.

Short update for the storyline :P thought i'd tease you guys a bit with a short one.

--


End file.
